Maya: Adventures With Tsilira
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: A Diary from an anthro female Zoroark slut who meets and has some private time with another female Vaporeon named Tsilira (Roleplay turned into a diary)
1. Day Zero And One

_**Day 1**_

(Written from the point of view of a female Anthro Zoroark named Maya who is a slut, find more about her at /sluttyzoro)

Dear Diary,

I decided to make a dairy of all my encounters of my life, I saw my trainer Kain do it so I decided to as well. Yesterday I was snoozing at the lake as I do when I was - quite rudely - woken up by a ringing cry in my ear. It startled me as I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around until I could see a small water blue Vaporeon. I had never seen one before and she seemed pretty cute, even if angry. Her name was Tsilira. What a cute name! I couldn't just tell her to go away after all she said she was lost and i can't just let someone be lost, all alone to their own devices. So I asked her where she's from, in which she replied from a little lake of her own very far away. I hope that soon i find out where around that is so that one day on my explorations I can find her lake to see her again. Meet her in her own surroundings, and meet her friends as well. She is very interesting, cute and incredibly sexy. She is also blind, which was cool but at the same time sad. I would hate to not be able to see. We chatted about life and who she is, where she came from and how she got here for a while as I learnt more about her and where she resided. She said about another Zoroark called Lupus, one that tried to rape her and are now best friends. I couldn't believe it! I would never be friends with a rapist! After that i felt almost... Connected to her. The fact we have both been taken advantage of. As if we was the same person. And her skin... it was so soft... We had a nice long and warm cuddle in the river water and then we got serious. Intimate. Luckily for me, Tsilira was dominant ; I loved it! We had one of the best 69's i've had for a long time! I couldn't believe how wet she made me and how quickly I squirted. And her juices : one of a kind! So sweet and warm, just like herself. We passed out afterwards though, my stamina went to 0 which was odd for me. I curled around her before I fell asleep : within seconds as my head rested on her moist soft blue skin.

….

I woke up the next day to her calling. She was calling for Lupus. I noticed but didn't mention it, I wonder why she thought I was him. Maybe it's because I'm a Zoroark? It was kinda cute. She complained about the sun hurting her eyes, she obviously isn't a morning person like I. Everything about her is just so similar to me : I love it! Then the next thing she did was just.. mesmerizing. She went into the water - after all she is a water feline - and came out with a set of tendrils holding her up! It was so elegant I couldn't do anything but gasp. She just sparkled in the air like a Milotic coming out of a river in a contest. Although I felt myself change.. in feeling. My eyes just stared at the Tendrils ; I was getting horny once again. The tendrils looked amazing. Soft. Watery. So tempting just to grab and shove into my wettening cunt. And that's what I did. I couldn't help myself. It was so nice to feel and guide. Tsilira got the message pretty quickly. She's so dominant when she wants to. But it was obvious she doesn't be the top often. I wonder what it's like having a good fuck with Lupus? The more I write the more I want to go back to her home place and meet him. She understood how to use the tendrils to perfection, just like a tentacle monster. It was one of the best fucks I've had for a while if ever! After we regained our breath I took her to my shack, for a place to sleep and stay while we work out how to get her home. When we entered I made sure I locked the door. I wanted to have a lot of fun with her, I mean she has to pay for my hospitality somehow right? And as i don't work with money, this was the best way. She figured it out soon enough. She seemed to like it which was good. I needed a rest though, the events from the lake exhausting me once again so i sat on the sofa, allowing space for Tsilira as well. Of which she took. I murred happily as she joined me, feeling her oily skin on my fur once again. While I turned onto the TV I felt her soft tail stroke my legs. It sent shivers up my spine as my fur stood on end, it tickled. Badly. I couldn't stop laughing and no matter how much I asked her to stop she wouldn't. She climbed on top of me and started to gnaw on my neck. It was so hot and sexy I had no other choice but to submit to her. She moved her mermaid-like tail between my legs, making them open a little bit from the tickling. This was when she conforted me about the door, and I told her my... intentions. She is such a sweet, dirty little girl, she didn't even hesitate to say yes! I Took her to my bedroom - or the sex room - and asked her what she wanted to do. She wanted a double ended dildo. I was thinking that as well, which is scary. It's like we share the same mind. I gave her it and told her where the rope is if she wanted to tie me down, as I know most creatures love to do, but she had other ideas. Better idea's. Boy does she know what I like, as out came the tendrils and around my legs they went. I asked her if she was into a roleplay with a rape scene, and without even answering I knew she loved the idea as I went from looking at her to looking at the pillows thanks to her tentacles. I pretended to struggle and whine for the effect of the scene. I love it as a scene but hate it when it's serious, rapists just need to... just go away. She is such a teaser, lifting my tail up and rubbing the dildo on both of my holes, playing the persona of a rapist. I think I'm gaining some feelings towards her. She played it so well, I would love to do it again, or even be her bitch! Using the double ended dildo to fill both my holes at once was the best idea ever! it felt amazing especially as i had to struggle to keep the scenario alive. And her tongue is so soft with those licks, i wish she could just lick me to death with that small soft tongue! It made me squirt within minutes, not even a horse can do that. She then turned me over with her tendrils - as i was to the mercy of them - and climbed on top, using the dildo to ride me almost, but pushing the dildo into me, even into my womb. I'm so glad females can't impregnate each other as she squirted into my cunt and womb! It felt so good though~. She was exhausted afterwards though, the tendrils faltering and dropping us on the bed in a heap. but i didn't mind. She fell asleep pretty quickly to me cuddling and then I softly came out of bed to write this. What a day it has been and I hope tomorrow will bring some more existing events with her!


	2. Day Two (Final Day)

_**Day Two**_

Today was a disaster! It was going so well but of course I fucked it up! I hate my lustful feelings, always getting me in trouble. The day was going so well as well. When we woke up we went to the shrine in the forest. It was the shrine from the Pokemon war over 3000 years ago. Built by the Giant AZ. Or so the legend says. She was curious about it so I took her to see it. I remembered that she was blind and wondered how she was going to see it, but then steam came off her. I got scared, thinking she was going to burn it. When i confronted her she snapped at me. It took me back a little as I would never expect her to be like that. She apparently saw it, obviously I don't her snapping hurt me a little, broke a little bit of my heart. I haven't ever been snapped at like that before! She apologized and we returned home. I thought that was the end of it... but it wasn't… Her fin started to vibrate like crazy, I was even able to hear it. She told me that rain was coming, so I rushed home, leaving her behind before I heard her cries for help as she got lost. So I rushed back, finding her near the cave of the Mewtwo. Thank Arceus she didn't go in there! she wouldn't come back out alive! We reached home just in the nick of time - the rain started when we shut the door. I decided to turn on the fire and the TV as I was cold, snuggling up on the sofa in which she joined me. I expected this mind you. I started to feel really weird. Like she was my mate and thus I started to clean her. I don't know why I just did. And this is where I messed up. Completely. "My lover". My. Fucking. Lover. Why did I say that?! I'm hurting myself as I write this. Am I that stupid?! I can't love for Arceus' sake! She ran outside, saying she needed a breath of air. I knew what that meant. And so I locked her out. Away. Away from me, the silly stupid slutty fucking furball. I left her in the rain and me in a flurry of tears and despair. But that choice just made things worse. A lot worse. I forgot all about her, and the fact that she was blind and had no idea where she is! It wasn't until the next day I found her, near the shrine, in a cave. How close she was to Mewtwo's cave… If I was to find out that he had her, I would have submitted myself instantly. Oh I am so glad that I found her. She was shaking, cold and miserable. She was about to try and make it home on her own, without a notion of where she was, and what direction to head to. I asked her to return to my cottage, thank Arceus she agreed! I told her that as a punishment, she could do whatever she wanted to me. In which she did. Again came out the tendrils, and I was instantly tied up. She fucked me with them until I passed out, making me lick her out and treat the tendrils like her own cocks. That got me so horny, and she knows it.

(Unfortunately, this is where the Roleplay ended, and I do not want to continue this Fanfiction as I feel like it would be unfair on the other writer. Tsilira does find her way home though, back to Unova.)


End file.
